


One Missed Call

by stardustkr7



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, post Batman Eternal #52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/pseuds/stardustkr7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd forgets that deleting the voice mail message doesn’t delete the missed call notification. Post Batman Eternal #52.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Missed Call

“Frankie? Are you here?” Barbara called into the apartment.

She heard a door open and soft foot steps in the hallway.

“Hey, babes, didn’t expect you home. Weren’t you still staying with your dad?” Frankie asked, yawning and wearing pajamas already.

“He threatened to have me arrested if I insisted on babysitting him for a fourth night in a row,” said Barbara, smiling as she set her bags down. “I would have texted you but my phone died and I didn’t have the charger.”

“No problem,” said Frankie, pulling her into a hug. “I’m glad you’re home and your dad is back and the city is safe again.”

“Me too,” Barbara sighed. She had to admit, having Frankie know her secret, know about her life, was such a burden off her shoulders that she hadn’t even realized she was carrying. Her roommate was so supportive when she needed it. And Frankie gave really good hugs.

Reluctantly pulling away, Barbara went over to the kitchen to plug in her phone at last and search for something to eat.

“Hey, you got a missed call,” Frankie observed while Babs rooted around the fridge.

“From who? Oooh, where’d this cake come from?” Barbara asked, pulling out the large slice.

“Hey, that’s mine. I saved it from the party the other night at the office,” said her roommate.

Barbara pouted. “Can I have a bite?”

Frankie sighed mock heavily. “Get a couple forks and we’ll split it while you call back this Jason Todd fellow,” she said, holding up the phone.

“Oh. Jason called,” said Barbara, taken aback. She felt that strange little flutter in her stomach. It had been almost week since she had talked to him, if you could count almost being squashed to death by a collapsing roof and on the verge of saying their last words to each other as talking.

She wasn’t trying to avoid him. But things had been crazy and the clean-up the city effort still took time and then she had wanted to spend as much time as possible with her father now that he was exonerated.

“Sooooo. Who is he, babes?” Frankie asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

Barbara set down the plate and forks then took the phone from her. “He’s a … a friend,” she said, feeling weird even about saying that. How could she possibly try to explain how quickly Jason Todd had gone from an enemy to a tentative working partner to suddenly one of the few people who seemed to actually get her? “He’s one of… you know…”

“Your Bat guys?” Frankie guessed. “How many of you are there, anyway? I saw stuff all over the internet during, well, everything.”

“I think we just got a few new members, actually,” said Barbara, smiling a little. There was just something nice about knowing she wasn’t the only girl anymore.

“Well you should call this  _friend_  back,” Frankie instructed, reaching for the plate of chocolate cake.

“I don’t know … he only called once and he didn’t even leave a message. It’s probably not important,” said Barbara, trying to talk herself out of it.

“Or maybe he was too shy to leave a message. But he called, so he clearly wants to talk to you.”

“I wonder if he’s even still in the city anymore.”

“The only way to find out is to ask him,” said Frankie, taking a large helping of cake.

Gathering her courage, Barbara gave in and pressed the button, half hoping he wouldn’t answer.

 

* * *

 

Several miles away, speeding off in a moderately sized ship, Jason nearly fell out of his seat when his phone in his pocket rang. He fumbled for it, fingers failing to get a good grip and almost dropping it several times.

Roy watched his juggling act with a raised eyebrow.

Finally getting the device under his control, he stared at the caller ID.

“It’s … it’s her,” Jason said, feeling his stomach drop.

“Answer it, dumbass!” Roy encouraged.

He pressed accept and gingerly held it up to his ear. A sudden jolt of fear went through him. What if he hadn’t actually erased that message and that’s why she was calling?

“Uh, hey, hi there, Barbara,” said Jason, hating how unusually high pitched his voice suddenly sounded. “How’s it going? Oh, it’s me, Jason.”

“I know. I called you,” she replied. It was hard to read her voice. She didn’t sound annoyed, or even excited.

“Oh, yeah, of course. You’re right. Uh, so how’s it going? Wait, I already asked you that,” he said, cringing. Why did he have to sound so stupid? Roy was snickering again. What a disaster.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, um, I’m good, thanks,” said Barbara. “How are you?”

Her heart was beating a little too fast. He sounded hurried, like she had maybe caught him at a bad time. This was a bad idea. Why did she let Frankie talk her into this?

“Uh, fine, thanks. So, what’s up?” he asked.

“Uhh…” Barbara blanked.

“You’re returning his call,” Frankie stage whispered. “And don’t forget to explain why you missed it!”

“Right, uh, I noticed you called and I figured I should call you back,” said Barbara. “I mean, I didn’t realize you had called. My phone died and I was at my dad’s and didn’t have a charger,” she added quickly. “I wasn’t trying to … basically, I just missed your call, so, um, sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s cool. I know you’re busy spending time with your dad. I probably shouldn’t have bothered you,” said Jason.

“Oh, it’s no bother, really.”

“Ask if he’s still in town!” said Frankie in a hushed voice again.

“A-are you still in Gotham?” Barbara asked, attempting to sound cheerful and casual.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, I’m still in the city,” said Jason, looking out the window and wanting to punch himself. Gotham was just a twinkle in the distance by now. Why did he just say that?

“I’ll tell Kory to turn us around,” said Roy, rolling his eyes and getting up.

“I mean, well, I’m not exactly in the city. But I’m not like, too far away,” Jason added quickly. “Why?”

 

* * *

 

“Ask him on a date!” Frankie mouthed.

Barbara instantly felt herself turn red. She glared at her roommate for daring to put that idea in her head. Ask him on a date? Like a real one where they did some sort of activity that didn’t involve crime fighting?

“Well, I was just wondering… but if you’re already on your way out of town, I don’t want to trouble you,” said Barbara.

“I’m not that far out of town, it’s no trouble.”

She paused, going over in her mind what to say. Did she even want to see him? Well, yeah, she kind of had been hoping to catch him before he left. Maybe try to finish that half formed thought she tried to tell him when they almost died.

* * *

 

She had gone really quiet and it made Jason too anxious. What did she want? Maybe he should have tried to go see her again.

Roy had resumed his place across from him, smirking. The ship started to turn. They were on their way back. He had to at least try.

“Did you … did you want to meet up?” he asked, his stomach rolling.

* * *

 

“Y-yes! I mean, it would be cool to hang for a bit before you leave. If you wanted to, of course. You’ve probably seen enough of me the past few weeks,” she said with an attempt to laugh it off.

Frankie was shaking her head and helping herself to more cake.

“Definitely not. I want to see you,” he said. “You know, if you aren’t too busy.”

“I’m not too busy,” said Barbara.

“Great.”

“Great,” she repeated.

There was a pause, then he asked, “Where should I meet you?”

“Um, the Burnside Bridge. West end. One hour,” said Barbara while Frankie nodded approvingly.

“I’ll be there.”

“Okay. Um, I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, see you,” he said.

There was another awkward pause as she tried to figure out if now was the correct time to hang up. “Okay bye!” Barbara said quickly, pressing the disconnect button before she could say anything else stupid.

“I hope you aren’t planning on wearing that,” said Frankie, pointing her fork at Barbara’s outfit.

* * *

 

“Bye,” Jason echoed as she hung up. He looked up at Roy and said, “What just happened?”

“Sounds like Barbara Gordon had the balls to do what you couldn’t and just asked you on a date,” Roy said. Kory was in the doorway to the cockpit and nodded eagerly, beaming.

“We should be there in approximately one hour,” she reported.

Why had he just agreed to meet her? He had a million and one reasons why he had erased that message earlier. Barbara deserved better than him. Yet he kept finding reasons to come back and see her again.

Just one night. He’d just see her tonight, say whatever needed to be said, then he should leave before he let himself do something crazy.

This probably wasn’t even a date though. All she had said was hang out. Yes, he was clearly getting ahead of himself. Whatever she had wanted to say to him in that burning building… it didn’t matter, he probably wasn’t ever going to hear it.

Jason sat back and rubbed at his eyes. This was going to be the longest hour of his life.

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Babes, this is like the third time you’ve called,” said Frankie on the other end of the line in a bored voice.

“He’s not here yet and I just thought of something,” said Barbara, leaning on the railing of the bridge and trying not to look like she was worried she was about to be stood up.

“I’m sure he’s on his way, sweetie. And when he gets there, send me a text and I’ll get everything set up,” Frankie assured her of the plan, not for the first time.

“Frankie, what if he thought I meant we should go on patrol together? What if he doesn’t think this is a date? What if he  _does_  think this is a date?” Barbara asked in a hushed voice.

“Well that last one would be ideal,” said Frankie. “Just relax and be yourself and don’t be too weird.”

“Oh god, I am weird, aren’t I,” Barbara said with a heavy sigh.

“No, I was kidding. You’re wonderful and you look great,” her roommate said. Frankie had insisted on doing her hair and makeup, then vetoed at least six different outfits Barbara presented her.

“I don’t know if this was good idea,” said Barbara, turning to look out at the river.

“Weeeeell you can always call him and tell him nevermind. Be kind of a jerk move but if you’re really not–”

“Barbara?”

* * *

 

When Jason finally found Barbara on the bridge, he had to take a moment to stop and stare. He was slightly ashamed of how quickly his brain noted how that short skirt and heels made her legs look so, so long and her hair fell in perfect red waves. And this was probably the most skin he had ever seen her showing in all the time he had known her.

Quickly attempting to clean up his thoughts, he wondered if she was cold at all in such an outfit. Should he offer his jacket?

“Barbara?”

She spun around quickly, eyes wide, almost like she hadn’t even expected him. Then he realized she had her phone up to her ear.

“Jason!” she gasped. “Umm… Frankie, I have to go,” she added, speaking into the phone. She hung up and quickly slipped the cell back into her purse.

“Hi,” he said, allowing himself another quick glance down her body.

“Hi,” Barbara replied, her expression relaxing into a smile.

“You look … good,” Jason said, mentally slapping himself for such a lame adjective.

“Thanks,” she said, her smile widening a bit.

He moved a little closer to her near the railing. They stood there for a few moments, him wondering if he should suggest they go do something, like get a drink or what.

Her smile fell as she broke the silence. “I need to tell you something,” she said and Jason felt his gut plummet. “About last week … when we were in that building.”

“Oh,” said Jason. “Um, you don’t have to, it’s fine.”

“Yes, I do,” she said, her voice sounding a little more confident. “I was trying to say that … I’m sorry for what I said to you, all those years ago. And I hope you know that you don’t …you don’t have to be him for me.”

Jason felt floored. An apology was the last thing he expected for that. He even felt a little guilty for making her feel bad enough to apologize by throwing the line back at her the last time he tried to leave Gotham. And the voice of self-loathing usually in the back of his mind was suddenly quieted by her assertion.

“And I’m sorry I’ve been short with you,” Barbara continued, “You’ve been so patient with me and I do really appreciate it.”

“It’s okay,” he said, honestly. “Really, um, thank you. But I understand. You, uh, kinda went through some stuff.”

“Yeah, well, we’ve both went through some stuff,” she said. One of her hands rested on the railing and Jason had the sudden urge to cover it with his own. “Are we okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, we are,” he said, deciding to go for it and grabbed her hand. “Definitely.”

She looked down at their hands, turning hers over to hold his properly.

“So, uh, did you want to go get a drink or something?” he asked after a moment.

“Actually, I had something planned,” she said.

Jason frowned. She made plans? Hadn’t she asked if he wanted to hang out? If she just wanted to apologize, why couldn’t she have done it over the phone? He really wasn’t the type to take an apology over the phone less serious than one in person.

“Come on,” said Barbara, smiling again and pulling him towards the city.

“Wait, you mean plans with me?”

“Yes, of course. Now let’s go,” she said, leading him down the sidewalk.

He was slightly impressed with how fast she could walk in those heels, even had to speed up a little to keep up with her.

She dropped his hand when they edged past a large group of people on the sidewalk. He wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to grab it again. Barbara led him through Burnside, down several busy streets he didn’t recognize. A lot of people were out tonight, kids their age, wandering around and spilling out of bars and clubs. They walked past each one, the streets turning more residential as they went.

“I don’t think I’ve ever really been on this side of town,” Jason commented once they fell into step again.

“It’s a nice change of pace. It’s really grown on me,” said Barbara. “I know you said Gotham isn’t enough for you, but how can you be sure if there’s still parts you don’t know?” she added, shooting him a cautious glance.

Was she asking him to stay again? And if they were on good terms now, how badly did he really need to leave soon? The city might loom dark and still smoking in the background, but here, right now with her, he almost felt like any other average person.

“That’s … not a bad point,” he admitted, once again feeling bad about that last time they talked on the bridge. He put a hand on her arm to get her attention and said, “Babs, wait, I should explain what I meant … before.”

She stopped and looked at him, her expression open and attentive, like she did really want to hear him speak.

“I didn’t mean you, Babs. It’s just this city … there’s a lot of not so great memories with it and the only thing that’s helped so far has been distance,” he said. “And I know I keep coming back and I think I always will, no matter what I say about it. But it’s … not easy.”

“I know,” she said, nodding. “Me too, actually. Especially living downtown. But I learned something recently, about dealing with all that darkness. Moving past it doesn’t mean pretending it didn’t happen. It requires acknowledging the bad things. But it is possible to choose to move on and be at peace again. The darkness is always going to be there, but I think you and I are both … more than that.”

No one ever gave her enough credit for how brave she was, Jason decided as he fought the urge to hug her. Not even because he thought he could comfort her. Just the wild hope that maybe he could adsorb some of that calm courage for himself.

“I don’t think I’d know where to start,” was all he could think of to say.

“Well, maybe make a few good memories here to help cancel out the negatives,” she suggested with a small smile.

They started walking again.

“Where exactly are we going?” he asked after they turned another corner.

“My apartment building,” she answered, pausing in front of the building. “Not up to my place though,” she added, seeing the look on his face.

Jason followed her in the building and to the stairwell. “So, where then?” he asked again as they climbed.

“A couple blocks away, there’s a park that’s having a huge concert,” said Barbara. “Usually, my roommate can get tickets through her work. If she’s given more than an hour notice, of course. But if we have the windows open, we can pretty much hear the music from here anyway.”

They reached the door to the roof and she pushed it open.

“So I figured this might be a good place to watch and have something to eat,” she added, walking over to the far corner where a small patio table and chairs were set up. He saw a couple bottles and pizza box, along with some nice candles and tablecloth. The whole set up was lit by strings of lights zigzagging above them.

When Jason finally looked at her, he realized she was definitely blushing.

“Is this a date?” he blurted out.

Her face fell and she ran a hand through her hair.

“I … Okay, look, honestly, I had my roommate set this up because I didn’t want to leave it all up here while I was waiting for you and I really wasn’t expecting her to do like candles and a tablecloth. I mean we’re just having pizza and cheap wine coolers, so, look, I understand if this is too much,” Barbara rambled, “and we can just do something else or forget this whole thing and go on patrol instead.”

“Barbara …” he said, taking a few steps closer. First she had come to his rescue a week ago and now she was attempting to romance him with a rooftop dinner.

“It’s fine if you aren’t interested, no pressure. It felt like maybe there could be … something there. But it’s fine really–”

He knew he didn’t deserve any of this. But she looked so pretty and she was babbling on nervously, nervous about him. And she had just told him he was enough. He had to reassure her that he wanted this, so badly, even though he shouldn’t.

 _Maybe make a few good memories here…_  Maybe this was what she meant. It was worth a shot.

So, Jason stepped forward, placing his hands on her cheeks and pressing his mouth to hers.

“Mffmm! …. Mmmmm…” After a moment of shock, her hands rested on his chest and she started kissing him back. He let his fingers run through her hair and cup the back of her neck.

Everything about it was even more perfect than he could have imagined. Her lips were soft and sweet, moving right with his. The curve of her waist was the perfect place to move his hand and pull her closer.

And the soft little moan she gave when he broke the kiss made him even more eager to jump back in again. He waited a moment though, catching his breath and trying to savor the memory of his first kiss with Barbara.

“So… a date then,” she said, breathless.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

* * *

 

Between the two of them, they polished off most of the pizza and all four of the wine coolers. The light breeze carried the sound of the concert, just loud enough to provide a nice background, fill the potential awkward silences in the conversation.

It was nice. Surprisingly nice, Barbara decided. For someone who shyly claimed that he didn’t really do this sort of thing much, Jason was a really great date. He really could be charming and kind and attentive. And she had never given him enough credit before for his biting wit.

At some point, he had caught her shiver in the light breeze and promptly dropped his jacket over her shoulders. It smelled like him, bringing the very recent memory of kissing him back up to the surface again. She swore the spot on the small of her back where his hand had rested was still burning.

He asked about her thesis next, which ended with her talking about the disaster with her algorithm and him staring at her in complete awe.

“You built a whole AI from your brain data which thought it was really you and threatened to obliterate the city? And then talked it down?” Jason summarized, still looking amazed.

“Well, yeah, I guess that is what happened. I mean, Frankie was the one who disabled it and Black Canary was there,” she said with a shrug. “It was an accident, I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand like that.”

He smirked. “Barbara ‘oops I’m too brilliant’ Gordon,” he said, shaking his head.

It sounded like half a compliment and half teasing but she felt herself blush anyway and changed the subject by suggesting they move closer to the edge to watch the concert since they were mostly done eating.

She felt warm and full, the alcohol relaxing her and letting her mind wander back to that kiss again, analyzing every little detail. The way his mouth felt on hers, his hands on her body. She wanted more.

“You’re staring,” Jason said after a moment.

He was right, her eyes had very obviously lingered on his lips.

“No I’m not,” said Barbara, dragging her eyes up to his, finding him looking at her with amusement.

“Yeah, you are, Barbie,” he said, leaning closer.

She took the chance this time, pressing forward to kiss him. He returned it, eagerly, his hand going to her cheek again. But all too soon, he pulled away.

“I’m not trying to push for more …” Jason said.

Barbara nodded. “I am,” she said, shrugging his jacket off onto the rooftop behind her, moving back away from the ledge. “Come here,” she added, seizing the front of his shirt and pulling him closer.

His lips crashed onto hers again as he scrambled to crawl over her. She firmly pulled him down over her as she laid back on the jacket, letting her arms wrap around him.

Their kisses started harsh and hurried, still new and figuring out the change in position. But after a few moments, his hand found the gap between her top and skirt. She swore the little circles his thumb drew on her skin somehow matched the way his tongue was teasing hers, his kisses turning long and deep.

This was what she needed, clear night and a good, heavy make-out with someone who knew exactly what he was doing. Jason was such a good kisser. And he was deliciously muscled and broad. Perfect for her hands to roam around, explore his back and abs.

She wasn’t the only one though. His other hand was now on her thigh, just above her knee and right under the hem of her skirt.

“Barbara,” he growled. The way he said her name gave her even more tingles through her body. She heard another soft groan in her ear as he started kissing along her neck.

“Jay,” she moaned, thrilled by the hot, sucking kisses on her throat that would probably leave a mark. It felt so good. His hands had definitely inched farther up her clothes.

She was so high on his touches and kisses, that it was a sudden, huge let down when he pulled away and rolled off of her. He ended up laying on his back next to her, panting and letting out a soft, “Whoa.”

Barbara leaned up on her elbow to ask, “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t look upset or confused. In fact, he was smiling again.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Everything is good,” he said, still breathing heavy.

“Oh,” she said, really wanting to ask why he stopped then.

“I, uh, just need a minute,” Jason added, answering her unasked question and looking a bit sheepish.

“Oh … oh! Okay,” said Barbara, determined not to look down past his waist. But if he was getting turned on and she definitely was getting into this, then they really had no more reason to sit up here on the roof and pretend they were watching the concert. “Do you … want to go downstairs to my place?” she asked. The idea of him kissing her like that in her room, on her bed even, was terrifying and exciting all at once.

His eyes widened a little. “I … shouldn’t,” he said, looking down.

“Okay,” she said, knowing he was pulling away again. There was only so long this night could last. Barbara sat up, running a hand through her messy hair, wondering if she had come on too strong.

“I just think we should slow down a little,” he said, sitting up next to her.

“I really like you, Jason,” she admitted, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She hadn’t expected it, to feel like this so strongly. But she couldn’t ignore the connection and how much it had flourished from the moment he first kissed her tonight.

He gave a short, incredulous laugh. “You have no idea how much I’ve dreamed of hearing you say that,” said Jason. “Or how often I’ve dreamed of this. Although the rooftop make out fantasy usually included our costumes,” he added.

“Hmm, and how long were we in our costumes?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not long,” he confirmed. “It’s taking all my will power to not sweep you up and get you down to your apartment so I can show you the rest of that fantasy of mine.”

She tried to look at least a little exasperated but that smirk was doing things to her and her stomach was doing that flippy thing again. So she leaned over and kissed it right off his stupid face.

Leaving him with a more of a dazed smile, she pulled back and said, “You aren’t staying in Gotham, are you.”

His face fell and he looked down again. “I can’t. I can’t stay here full time yet. I’m not ready, Babs. It’s not you, I promise,” he said. “But for the first time, I want to be ready. I know I haven’t … been doing a lot of things right. I need to be better.”

Kneeling and facing him, Barbara pulled him into a hug. He tensed at first, then let his arms wrap around her waist.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to ask too much of you,” she said. Even though a tiny part of her hoped she could convince him this time, she knew recovering took more than just sticking around for a girl he liked.

“This is why you deserve so much better than me, Babs,” he muttered into her shoulder.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, caressing the back of his neck. How could he still not understand all he had done for her?

After a few moments, he let go and pulled back to look up at her.

“I would like to come back more often and see you,” said Jason. “More than just the yearly family crisis. If that’s okay with you.”

“I’d like that.” Was that it? They were going to kind of do some sort of long distance thing?

He stood up and offered her a hand. He didn’t let go when she got to her feet, holding both her hands in his.

“But look, I don’t think you should wait around for me. If there’s someone here who … who can be there for you … then you should be happy,” he said. “You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you,” she said. But really, was there anyone else who actually understood her the way Jason did? “And if there’s no one else next time you come visit?”

“Then I guess we pick up where we left off. If you’re still interested, of course.”

“I have a feeling I will be,” she said. Smirking, she added, “You aren’t the only one with an imagination. I might have a fantasy or two of my own, Red Hood.”

It was worth it to see the look on his face after that comment. His jaw dropped and he stared at her. She could see the wheels turning, like he was seriously rethinking all his reasoning for not staying.

“I … uh, yes. I am good for that idea,” he finally managed to say. “I really should leave now…”  _before I change my mind_  was left hanging.

“If you must,” said Barbara with a shrug.

“I’ll come back soon, I promise,” he said, moving closer again. “Thank you for tonight,” he added, slipping his hands around her waist.

“Well thanks for going along with it,” she said, glancing at his mouth.

“Next time, you should let me treat you though.”

“Hmmm,” she agreed. “You better be about to kiss me goodbye already, Jason Todd,” she added, letting her hands slide up to his shoulders.

His lips met hers again in several slow, sweet kisses.

“Barbara … come with me,” he said, resting his forehead on hers. “We’ll go anywhere you want. Anywhere in the world.”

Who would have thought Jason Todd had such a wild romantic side, asking her to run away with him.

“You know I can’t,” she whispered sadly.

“Yeah,” he said, letting her go and stepping back. “It was worth a shot. See ya around, Barbie.”

“See ya,” she echoed, turning away as he headed for the door to the stairwell.

She sighed, hearing the door shut. “You have a way of picking the most unavailable men in this city, Gordon,” she muttered to herself.


End file.
